To kill a ghost
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Read to find out! Parings include: Danny X Sam, Tucker X Valerie, and others! I do not own Danny Phantom, cause if I did, it probably wouldn't exist. After PP. Please excuse the stupid name. It was all I could come up with and I don't want to ruin the story.


"Hello! Hello! Can anybody hear me? Can anybody see me? Hello! Hello! Can you help me escape from them? Help me escape from my dæmons. Hello! Hello!" The woman onstage sang. The crowd cheered. In the crowd was Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. Sam and Danny were on a double date with Tucker and Valerie.

"Man, isn't Nighting a good singer?" Tucker exclaimed as they left the concert.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"I think that Iris's a good pianist." Sam complemented.

"The girl with pink hair? I agree. Did you know that Gale, Iris, and Isis are Nighing's daughters and that her husband, Imagi, actually does all the back stage stuff?" Danny said.

"No way (Sam)! You're joking, right (Tucker)? Cool (Valerie)!" Came the replies.

"I'm not joking, Tuck. She said so herself." Danny said. His ghost sense went off.

"Danny? You're here too?" A voice behind them exclaimed. The team turned to see Danielle.

"Dani! It's been awhile, cuz!" Danny exclaimed. The two halfas hugged eachother. "So, how's life treating ya?"

"Eh, the street life is fun. I'm actually managing a group of homeless people to help others like them." Dani or Danielle replied.

"How did you get in here? Don't you need a ticket?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah. Some strange girl gave me and my group tickets. We all thought, well why not, we could use a break." Dani said. Then their ghost sense went off. "That's strange."

"All the ghost that we know are in the Ghost Zone." Danny said.

"It could be a new one. Let's go check it out." Sam said. The five of them left the room and went outside. They followed the sense.

"Now tell me where the Phantoms are and maybe I'll let you go, Ghost." They heard the ghost said.

"Hey! Stop right there, ghost!" Danny exclaimed.

"Let her go!" Dani exclaimed. The ghost laughed evilly.

"How about no." He replied. Dani and Danny looked at eachother and nodded.

"Going Ghost!" They exclaimed.

"Ah, Phantom. Both of you. I just came to give a warning. _He's_ coming back for you, Phantom. He's coming back." The ghost man dissapeared. Dani and Danny changed back and ran to the girl.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked. The girl groaned and opened her eyes.

"I'm fine, Phantom." She replied, surprising them all.

"You know?!" They exclaimed. The girl stood up.

"Yeah. My whole family knows. It's because we've been looking for the other two halfas. AKA, you two." She pointed at Danny and Dani.

"Other? You mean me, Vlad and Dani aren't the only ones?" Danny asked.

"Just my mom. I'm a fortha. So are my sisters." The girl said.

"What's a fortha?" Dani asked.

"One fourth ghost, three fourth human." She explained.

"Wait a minute, you don't happen to be Iris, right?" Valerie asked.

"That's my stage name. My real name is Clover." Isis, or Clover, said.

"You mean, Clover as in Moon's daughter?!" Tucker exclaimed. Clover nodded. "The very same Moon that was caught in an explosion and caused her to get powers Moon?!"

"The very same." She replied.

"Clover! You found them?!" A girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ivy." Clover replied.

"Isis?" The group exclaimed.

"Like I said, stage name. Her real name is Ivy. Gale's real name is Holly. Nighting's my mom and hers is Moon. Well, that's not her real real name but she has to keep her identity a secret." Clover explained.

"And Imagi is our father. His real name is Calvin." Ivy said.

"Ivy, Clover. Are you there?" A voice asked over their ear piece.

"Yes mom." They both replied.

"Meet up with us at The Nasty Burger." Moon said. The communications went off.

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything." Ivy said.

* * *

"So, why exactly are you here?" Danny asked.

"We apologize if we look suspicious, but Danny and Dani, you two are in big trouble. There's someone after all the halfas. Dani, in order to keep you safe, I want you to stay with Danny. I know that you think that your safe in your gang, but this person who's after you, he's stronger than all of you and your gang combined." A strong hand put a grip on Moon. They turned to see the members of Dani's gang. One of the men's had a grip on Moon.

"Dav." Dani began.

"Hey, look. We take care of our leader. We know she's not only a clone but she's part ghost. We don't care who she is. She's one of us." Dav said.

"Well, then. If you want to protect her, welcome to the Watterson Wolves." Moon replied, holding her hand out for him to shake. He took it.

"What's the Watterson Wolves?" Dani asked Holly.

"The Watterson Wolves is a group of supernatural people who are bent on protecting people who have supernatural powers. My mom started the group after our fight with a group of people who hate supernaturals. Watterson Wolves or WW for short, have been a growing group of supporters after word got out that a supernatural helped a natural. Our mission of right now is to protect you five against an enemy. We don't know who he is right now but we're getting there. We've been having camera's spying in the Ghost Zone, the Fenton lab, and Vlad's houses/labs. We think Walker has something to do with it. He's mostly been after you two." Holly pointed to Danny and Dani. "We don't know why, exactly."

"That's why we'll ghost your houses. It's to watch over you all." Moon replied. She finished her conversation with Dav. "Dav said that he and the others will keep an eye out for ghosts."

"Okay, but one problem. How am I going to explain this to mom and dad?" Danny asked.

"Simple. Tell them the truth about Dani." Moon replied. **(A/N: Moon pronounces Dani like Dane-ē)**

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home! I also got something that we all need to talk about! That includes you, Jazz!" Jazz came down as Jack and Maddie popped out of the lab.

"Oh, hi honey. So how was your double date?" Maddie replied, taking her hood off.

"It was great, but I have something we need to talk about." Danny said.

"Oh, what is it?" Jack asked.

"Um, well, there's someone that I like you to meet." Dani walked out from behind Danny. "Guys, I would like for you to meet Danielle."

"You can call me Dani. With an i." When she said that, she did the sign language for i. "I'm Danny's twelve year old female clone. In this form I prefer to be called Dani Fenton," Then she changed to her ghost form. "But in this form, I preferred to be called Dani Phantom." Dani finished.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chappie! You'll find out their reaction in the next chapter. Don't forget to R&amp;R! Flamers shall be hunted down and killed. :)**


End file.
